


You Are A Good Man:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Beers, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e21 Ahuwale Ka Nane Huna (The Answer to the Riddle is Seen), Exhaustion, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve come back from their visit with Harry, Steve notices that something was a little bit off about his friend, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	You Are A Good Man:

*Summary: Danny & Steve come back from their visit with Harry, Steve notices that something was a little bit off about his friend, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were tired from their case, & they just wanted to relax for a bit, They got home, & changed, ate, & had a wonderful evening, just the two of them, & they had no one to interrupt them, or no phone calls to disturb their peaceful time.

 

"You are a good man, I am so proud to call you my friend, I just hope you know that I love you, & you were wonderful with Harry, & being understanding towards him", The Hunky Brunette said, as he smiled at the shorter man. Danny responds with a smile, & said this to Steve, as he passed him a beer, that he got, when he stopped at the fridge, before he sat & joined him on the couch.

 

"I just didn't want Harry to make the same mistakes, I _**really**_ hope that he  & Sophie will have an connection, when he tells her someday, that he is her father, Cause kids do need both parents, & it helps when they grow up in the world, & society", Danny finished saying, as he took a sip of his own beer.

 

"Well, Your kids are gonna do great things, cause you taught them well, & you are a great father, & man, So, I think you won't have to worry about anything in the future", They clinked their bottles, & continued to enjoy the peace & quiet for a bit longer, before Danny decides to go home.

 

The End.


End file.
